A common shipping method includes the use of a padded mailer. Padded mailers are generally shipping envelopes that have a padding and/or insulation disposed on the interior surfaces of the mailer. The exterior surfaces of the mailer are typically formed with durable, abrasion-resistant materials, such as heavy paper or polymeric materials.
In certain instances, the padding and/or insulation disposed on the interior surfaces is constructed from a double-wall paper envelope with paper dunnage between the walls. In other instances, the padding disposed on the interior surfaces contains air cellular material or puffed materials such as the non-limiting example of foam peanuts.
Since the padding within the padded mailers can occupy a larger volume than non-padded mailers, in certain instances, the padded mailers can require a large storage space and can be expensive to deliver to the shipper. Consequently, padded mailers can have a relatively thin padding so that their size is both practical and economic. As a result, the protective capabilities of these padded envelopes can be limited.
It would be advantageous if padded mailers could be improved.